Sólo Humano
by Flame's Child
Summary: Sentía cómo cada fibra de su ser se encendía cual chispa de hoguera mientras esas manos se deslizaban por sus muslos y abdomen. Jean doblegó su último sentido al separar los labios y pronunciar su nombre con una belleza que le pareció exquisita. La belleza de ser humano. Oneshot.


**ATENCIÓN  
** Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.  
La letra usada fue escrita por Jesse James Rutherford, Jeremy Freedman, Zachary Abels, Bryan Sammis, Mike Margott y Emile Haynie.  
Esto es puro entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Consejo para el lector  
** Escucha la canción "A Little Death" de The Neighbourhood mientras lees esto. Lo hará más...perverso kukuku

* * *

 **SÓLO HUMANO**

-¡Corre!  
-¡No me digas qué hacer!  
Sus pasos presurosos resonaron por las frías baldosas mientras se alejaban del local, perseguidos por el dueño que, escoba en mano, no dejaba de vociferar maldiciones sabiendo que nunca llegaría a alcanzarlos.  
Cuando estuvieron seguros de que le habían perdido de vista, ambos detuvieron su carrera en una calle solitaria para recuperar el aliento.  
-Estuvo cerca.  
-Sí…Por fortuna tengo unos excelentes reflejos.  
Eren arqueó una ceja.  
-Claro…y el hecho de que ese sujeto era más grande y pesado que tú no tiene nada qué ver.  
-Cierra la boca.  
Se miraron. Los ceños fruncidos pronto se transformaron en una expresión divertida. Jean señaló la bolsa sobre su espalda.  
-¿Cómo está?  
Eren se la quitó y abrió, asomándose al interior.  
-Sana y salva.  
-Excelente… ¿Nos vamos?-añadió el castaño con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 _Vacancy was lit, the guests were checking in_

-¿Estás seguro que este es el lugar?-inquirió Eren, mirando por una ventana. Estaban en una de las zonas más marginadas del Distrito Trost.  
-¡Claro! Es el mejor hablando en términos de anonimato-repuso Jean, quien golpeó el deteriorado escritorio de madera por segunda vez. Poco después apareció un hombre decrépito y malhumorado que se limitó a recitar los precios como quien lee un aburrido documento. Mientras Jean intentaba negociar con el huraño anciano, Eren observó el entorno: no estaba tan sucio como creía, pero sí necesitaba reparaciones de todo tipo; por ejemplo, había goteras en el techo, algunas tablas de madera estaban sueltas y las ventanas rotas, tapadas con míseros trapos.

 _The concierge was cold  
The water pipes had mold all over them_

La puerta emitió un horrible crujido al abrirse. Ambos contemplaron el interior: los vidrios de la ventana estaban cuarteados, a la mesita de noche le faltaba una pata pero una piedra impedía que se cayera y el piso tenía algunas tablas sueltas. Por fortuna, la cama era el único mueble entero.  
-Para ser como eres, Jean, tienes un pésimo gusto.  
-Ya te dije que lo elegí por el anonimato: a ti no te conviene ser visto.  
Eren suspiró. Ingresó a la habitación, dejó la lámpara en aquella mesita y luego se sentó al borde de la cama; tras lamer sus labios, esbozó una sonrisa perversa que hizo estremecer al otro.  
-Entonces seamos dos desconocidos esta noche.

 _The room was fit for two  
The bed was left in ruins_

Unas manos ansiosas recorrían la piel bajo la ropa. Apenas podían respirar, pues los labios no dejaban de juntarse mientras que sus lenguas se enroscaban entre sí, ávidas de deseo.  
-Ahn…Jean…  
Al escuchar su nombre, Jean sintió cómo una descarga eléctrica le atravesaba el cuerpo. Loco de repente, lo despojó de su camisa con brusquedad y comenzó a explorar esa piel con su boca; besó el abdomen, lamió el pecho, chupó los pezones y mordió el cuello, todo, tomándose el tiempo necesario.  
La misma descarga atravesó al ojiverde, quien de inmediato empezó a quitarle la ropa. Tras unos momentos de lucha, ambos quedaron desnudos sobre el gastado colchón.  
Jean, alargó una mano hacia Eren, pero él la frenó y apartó. Antes de que el castaño pudiera replicar, se inclinó hacia adelante para coger su miembro. Tras frotarlo unos minutos se inclinó aún más, separando sus labios, y lo dejó entrar poco a poco.

 _The neighbor was knocking, yeah  
But no one would let him in_

Los sonidos y exclamaciones que Jean dejó escapar debieron ser altos, pues no pasó mucho para que de repente tocaran la puerta con insistencia.  
-¿¡Les importaría bajar la voz!? ¡Hay quien sólo quiere dormir!  
-¡C-cámbiate de cuarto! ¡Apenas empezamos…!-le espetó Jean entre jadeos; Eren no desaprovechó la oportunidad y de un repentino movimiento todo el miembro estuvo en su boca, sintiendo la punta tocar su garganta. Jean soltó un sonoro gemido que no hizo más que aumentar el enojo de quien estaba tras la puerta, golpeándola esta vez.  
El ojidorado alzó el dedo medio en esa dirección, irritado.  
-¡Deja de joder! ¡Lárgate!  
Eren tuvo que interrumpirse para soltar una carcajada.  
-Y según tú, yo soy el escandaloso.  
-Cállate. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez.  
-¿Hm? Entonces ese sujeto pasará una mala noche…  
Jean lo contempló. Esa mirada esmeralda era tan penetrante que le hacía estremecerse hasta la médula. De pronto, la espalda de Eren azotó contra el colchón y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, sintió que su propio miembro era capturado en el cálido aliento del castaño.

 _Touch me, yeah  
I want you to touch me there_

-¡Hah! ¡Ngh…!  
Eren se mordió el labio inferior, aferrándose a las sábanas. La descarga eléctrica volvía a recorrerle entero, despertando sus sentidos. De pronto parecía que era consciente de cada partícula de polvo que veía, del suave aroma que emanaba de Jean, del sabor salado de su propio sudor; creía escuchar la contracción de sus músculos y sentía cómo cada fibra de su ser se encendía cual chispa de hoguera mientras esas manos se deslizaban por sus muslos y abdomen.  
Le faltaba el aliento, pero se sentía lleno de vida.

 _Make me feel like I am breathing  
Feel like I am human_

-Eso…fue…  
El ojiverde yacía tendido sobre el colchón, cubriendo sus ojos con una mano y respirando con dificultad. Jean se inclinó sobre él y besó su mejilla, luego le retiró la mano, encontrándose con una mirada cristalina que, en conjunto con su rubor, le daba un aspecto entre lo tierno y lo perverso.  
-Tomemos…una pequeña pausa-sugirió, con todo el autocontrol que fue capaz de reunir. Eren le miró sin comprender, pero al seguir sus ojos notó la bolsa apoyada sobre la mesita de noche. Asintió y se estiró para abrirla y sacar una botella de licor.  
-¿Sabes? Yo nunca he bebido.  
-Yo tampoco-replicó el ojidorado, quitándole el corcho. Sonrió-. Así que sólo lo hará más interesante.

 _Dancing through the night  
A vodka and a sprite_

-Tiene buen sabor.  
-Sí…el problema es cuando pasa por tu garganta-coincidió Jean, tosiendo después-. Quema.  
-Se supone que no debes tomarlo tan deprisa. Su efecto se duplica.  
-¿Cómo sabes eso?  
-Conocí a un sujeto en las tropas estacionarias que era…aficionado a la bebida.  
-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-inquirió el castaño, llevándose una mano a la cabeza-. Estoy mareándome...  
Eren sonrió, apoyándose en las rodillas alargó un brazo hacia su cabeza. Sus dedos se deslizaron por donde el corte de cabello terminaba, a la altura de la nuca, generándole un cosquilleo.  
-Tú siempre te burlas de mí, ya es hora de hacerte pagar.  
Jean soltó una risa ahogada, ladeando la cabeza.  
-Bastardo suicida… ¿Qué planeas hacerme?  
Eren se acercó a su oreja; los seductores labios susurraron unas ardientes palabras.  
-Quiero que experimentes la vida y la muerte.

 _A glimpse of the silhouettes  
A night that they never forget_

Su lengua recorría la piel con lascivia, sin dejar un hueco seco; los dedos en cambio pellizcaban sin piedad aquellos puntos sensibles que conocía bien.  
-Ghh… ¡Mierda-aah…!  
Jean apretó los dientes, sus uñas se clavaron en el colchón a los pies de la cama; parte de su espalda y la cabeza se mantenían suspendidas en el aire. Sentía como si todo el mundo se volteara al revés y la visión que sus ojos entrecerrados le ofrecían de la habitación no ayudaba en absoluto.  
-¿Qué sucede, Jean?-musitó el demonio de ojos verdes, alzando una de sus piernas para besarla-. ¿Demasiado aturdido para replicar?  
-¡T-tú! ¡Estúpido e impulsiv—ghah!  
-Shhh…

 _Touch me, yeah  
I want you to touch me there_

Sintiendo un instinto bestial apoderarse de él, Eren alzó el otro muslo y mordió su entrepierna, sacándole un sonido que no reconoció como propio de Jean.  
-¿Hm? Así que éste es…  
-¡Joder! ¡De-detente!-la espalda de Jean se arqueó, sus brazos engarrotados temblaban-. ¡Si continúas así…!  
Ignorándolo, Eren se entretuvo en ese punto unos segundos más, lamiendo y acariciándolo. Luego subió y mientras sus dedos pellizcaban los pezones, ocupó los dientes para dejarle marcas en el abdomen. Para Jean, el mundo ahora no sólo estaba al revés, sino que giraba en todas direcciones. Los labios del demonio ojiverde liberaron una brisa sobre su miembro, antes de que un dedo le diera un golpecito en la punta. Tensando sus músculos, el castaño abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ésta. Mierda.  
Ese maldito bastardo suicida había logrado callarlo.  
De pronto sintió que le agarraban las muñecas, separándolas de la seguridad y soporte del colchón, para después jalarlo hacia adelante. Al incorporarse, lo primero que vio fue una mirada perversa. Lo segundo, unos labios juntarse con los suyos, invadiéndolos con una lujuriosa lengua. Cuando se separaron, un fino puente de saliva se suspendió en el aire unos segundos antes de romperse.  
Esos endemoniados ojos reflejaban belleza y maldad absolutas.  
-¿Qué pasa, Jean? ¿Te moriste acaso?  
-…Sólo un poco.  
Eren entonces alzó la botella y bebió varios tragos de golpe. Sonrió.  
-Descuida, pronto seremos dos.

Make me feel like I am breathing  
Feel like I am human

Los brazos del ojiverde se estiraron, buscando el cuello del castaño. Cuando lo hallaron, jalaron hacia atrás hasta que quedó acostado y Jean encima de él. Sus dedos le acariciaron el rostro.  
-Jean…  
Al escuchar su nombre de nuevo, la descarga eléctrica le pasó por la columna y se internó en sus mismísimas entrañas, despertando a la bestia que no sabía que dormitaba dentro de él. Una mano apresó las muñecas del otro por encima de la cabeza; al reconocer el brillo en los ojos dorados, Eren esbozó una sonrisita.  
-No intentes contenerte…  
-Heh… ¿Y tú quien eres para darme consejos?  
Antes de que Eren pudiera replicar, los dientes de Jean se clavaron sin piedad en su hombro, sacándole un gemido de dolor y placer. La lengua se abrió paso, recorriendo los conocidos puntos sensibles; luego fue directo al cuello, pasando por la barbilla y llegando al lóbulo de la oreja, donde se detuvo sólo para darle otra mordida.  
-¡Ngyah…!  
Eren quiso cubrirse la boca, pero recordó que sus manos seguían atrapadas, por lo que se limitó a mirar al otro, apenado. Jean rió con malicia.  
-¿Qué eres, un gato?  
-C-cállate…  
-De acuerdo-su índice humedecido se acercó hasta aquella entrada-. Así podré escucharte mejor-acto seguido, el dedo se internó en el pequeño agujero por completo.  
La espalda de Eren se arqueó y sus ojos se abrieron más al tiempo que dejaba salir una mezcla de gruñido y gemido.

 _Touch me, yeah  
I want you to touch me there_

-Eso es…Justo como me gusta.  
-¡E-eres un—ah-ah…!  
-Shhh…  
Sonriendo con burla, Jean comenzó a besar el pecho y cuello de Eren, lamiendo o mordiendo los pezones a intervalos; el índice salió, pero instantes después regresó acompañado del medio.  
Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos verdes, sus músculos se contrajeron aún más y las uñas empezaron a clavarse en sus palmas. Para intentar ahuyentar el temblor de su cuerpo empezó a retorcerse bajo el peso del otro, casi al ritmo de los dedos invasores. Contrario a lo de antes, ahora sus sentidos se habían adormecido. No, parecían concentrarse en una sola cosa: sentía su corazón golpearle el pecho, saboreaba el sudor salado, percibía el olor de ambos cuerpos y miraba fijamente a Jean, quien doblegó el último sentido al separar los labios y pronunciar su nombre con una belleza que le pareció exquisita.  
La belleza de ser humano.

 _Make me feel like I am breathing  
Feel like I am human_

Pese al fuego que ardía sin control, Jean consiguió entrar con suavidad, avanzando entre cada gemido del ojiverde, y no fue hasta que estuvo todo dentro que volvió a liberar al animal salvaje.  
Cuando sus muñecas estuvieron libres Eren se aferró a las sábanas, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. Él tampoco se contenía, pues dejaba escapar una serie de gritos ahogados, gemidos y gruñidos intercalados con cada embestida.  
De pronto Jean salió y lo giró, de manera que quedó viendo la cabecera de la cama; sin darle un segundo para pensar volvió a meterse, esta vez enérgicamente.  
-¡Hah-ahn!  
El ritmo que Jean mantenía era feroz, aunque normal todavía. Su mano se mantuvo sujetando la cadera, pero la otra fue a reunirse con la del ojiverde, entrelazando sus dedos por el dorso.  
-Eren…

 _She sought death on a queen-sized bed  
And he had said, "Darling, your looks can kill…_

Ahora Eren se abrazaba al cuello de Jean, sus dedos se encajaban en el cabello que lograban alcanzar; el ojidorado lo sujetaba por la parte trasera de los muslos. Estaba acercándose al límite y lo sabía. Oh joder, vaya que lo sabía. Y Eren también, pues su voz comenzó a tornarse un poco más aguda, los sonidos que le abandonaban eran más de placer que de dolor. Abrió su mirada y Jean alzó la vista hacia ella.  
-Mierda, tus ojos son perfectos-hizo una mueca al sentir otra oleada de sofocante calor-. Tan perfectos…ngh…que podrían matar.  
Eren curvó los labios en una pequeña sonrisa.  
-¿Cómo sabes que sigues vivo?

… _So now you're dead"_

Jean liberó un gruñido, presionó sus párpados cerrados y encajó las uñas en la piel del ojiverde, quien inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. De lo único que era consciente ahora era del fuego que emanaba de ambos; ardía de arriba hacia abajo, de lado a lado, atrás y adelante, quemándolos por dentro. Presionó los hombros del castaño y llevó los labios a su cuello, besándolo con fuerza, luego se acercó a su oreja.  
-Siénteme, Jean-le susurró-. Tan intensamente que recuerdes cuán vivo estás.

 _Touch me, yeah  
I want you to touch me there_

El constante crujido de la cama se hizo más audible, al igual que los jadeos. De súbito el ojidorado los arrojó al colchón. Cogió los tobillos de Eren para colocarlos sobre sus hombros; el ritmo de las estocadas ahora era firme y acelerado: no iba a resistir mucho más.  
-¡Ahh! ¡J-Jea—ahn!  
Éste se inclinó hacia él, invadiendo su boca con la lengua durante unos instantes. Al separarse, le dedicó una tierna mirada.  
-Te siento, Eren. Estás tan vivo como yo.  
Al escuchar esas palabras, los ojos verdes se tornaron cristalinos.  
La cúspide del placer se prolongó unos segundos más y luego, con un profundo gruñido, Jean dio la última embestida. Eren lanzó un grito ahogado al percibir cómo el fuego se internaba en su bajo vientre de golpe y se liberaba mientras se sentía llenarse de Jean.

 _Make me feel like I am breathing  
Feel like I am human_

La flama en la lámpara de aceite titilaba, haciendo danzar las sombras de aquella habitación. Agotados y a la vez extasiados, los chicos descansaban en el colchón. Eren contemplaba el techo, sintiendo la respiración entrecortada de Jean sobre su pecho, él lo mantenía abrazado por la cintura y tenía los ojos cerrados.  
-Hah…eso fue…  
-Sí…  
-Genial-coincidieron, sonriendo al notar que lo dijeron al unísono. Eren soltó una risita.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-…Eres un escandaloso.  
Jean abrió los ojos y lo miró, arqueando una ceja.  
-¿Y tú? Parecías gato en celo. Poco te faltó para arañarme.  
Eren lo vio de reojo. Sonrió, satisfecho.  
-No creo que hiciera falta. Deberías ver tu cuello.  
Jean chasqueó la lengua.  
-Tú deberías ver el desastre que dejé…por todas partes.  
Eso último lo había dicho mirando hacia los genitales. El ojiverde se ruborizó y jaló las sábanas para cubrir esa zona. Jean rió, luego se incorporó y acomodó a Eren bajo su brazo; éste no tardó en acurrucarse en ese hueco.

 _Touch me, yeah  
I want you to touch me there_

Esta vez Jean contemplaba el techo con aire distraído; acariciaba la cabeza de Eren, jugando con su cabello. Él le miró de reojo por segunda vez y suspiró.  
-¿En qué rayos piensas?  
-Nada importante…Sólo me preguntaba cómo demonios pasó-Eren arqueó una ceja, confundido-. Es decir, nos odiábamos. Solíamos discutir seguido y siempre llegábamos a los golpes…luego un día ¡pum! Una discusión se convirtió en confesión y acabamos besándonos. ¿No te parece extraño?  
Eren puso los ojos en blanco.  
-Sí, si lo pones así de simple. ¿Qué es esa mierda de "¡pum!"?  
Jean soltó un bufido, divertido. Eren sonrió.  
-Aunque yo nunca te odié-Jean le miró-. Tú siempre dijiste que me odiabas, tú eras quien comenzaba las peleas. En realidad yo nunca dije o hice algo.  
-…Pero…te molestabas en serio. Si nunca me odiaste ¿por qué me golpeabas demostrando lo contrario?  
-Bueno Jean es que a veces eras, y eres, un idiota. A muy pocas personas les agradabas.  
El ojidorado no respondió, se limitó a apartar la vista y torcer su semblante. Eren soltó una suave carcajada: ese puchero significaba que había algo de razón en sus palabras pero que jamás lo admitiría. El sonido de su risa le hizo sonreír.  
-Bien, siendo así…-ambos se miraron, uno inquisidor y el otro incómodo-. Sabes que tengo que hacer la pregunta, Eren.  
Al aludido le tocó desviar la vista, ruborizándose. Jean suspiró.  
-¿Por qué yo?

 _Make me feel like I am breathing_

Eren buscó su mano y al hallarla entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Miró el agarre con aire pensativo; Jean esperó, paciente. Al final, el ojiverde respiró hondo.  
-Porque me haces sentir menos anormal.  
-¿Hah?  
Eren cerró los ojos, sonriente.  
-Para ti no soy ningún "monstruo" o "esperanza de la humanidad". Sólo "humano"-el chico se recargó en su pecho-. Para ti sólo soy Eren.  
-El bastardo suicida-corrigió Jean. Eren gruñó, irritado, pero luego sintió que besaban su frente. Miró al castaño, aunque él había regresado la vista al techo, con un leve rubor tiñéndole las mejillas. Sus ojos verdes brillaron, enternecidos.

 _Feel like I am human, again_

-Te odio, Jean.  
Él sonrió y apretó su abrazo.  
-Yo también te odio, Eren.

...

...

...

...

* * *

Uff! No lo puedo creer...Lo hice! Oficialmente hice mi primer escrito con auténtico yaoi y no shounen ai! D: *se pone dos tapones en los orificios nasales*  
WOW! D': *sigue sin creerlo, qué nerd (?)*  
En fin, este songfic está dedicado a "Levi Rivaille Ackerman" (lol), una querida fan de la página de Facebook Bittersweet Lovers - Jean x Eren. Gracias por todo ese entusiasmo! :D

Gracias enooormes a los que se leen mis historias, quienes favoritean y quienes dejan review, no saben cuán feliz me hacen! nwn


End file.
